


A Quiet Night

by eerian_sadow



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Community: tf_rare_pairing, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, fanwork-a-thon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 17:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1991133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Decepticons give them a rare moment of down time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Quiet Night

**Author's Note:**

> written for tf_rare_pairing's 2014 fanwork-a-thon
> 
> Prompt: Optimus/Jazz: a moment of down time.

"Hey, boss." Jazz slipped down from the air ducts--and Optimus firmly did not want to know why his lieutenant had been in the air ducts above his quarters--and landed lightly next to the red and blue mech. "What you up to?"

"Enjoying the quiet," the Prime replied. "We see so little of it now."

"Too much quiet will drive a bot mad," the silver mech said softly.

"Too much noise will do the same."

"I can't argue with that." Jazz settled onto the berth with his leader, letting the silence settle companionably over them. 

"We should have some fuel," Optimus said after several long moments. "It is unlikely the Decepticons will leave us to enjoy this quiet for long."

"Sure, boss," the other mech replied easily. Neither of them moved.

"Afterward, perhaps you would indulge me in a game of Flip? I still have my cards."

"Now that sounds like a way to spend some quiet time." Jazz smiled.


End file.
